


白露浮光

by ririkohoshino



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririkohoshino/pseuds/ririkohoshino
Summary: WARNING：女装陆东植午夜揽客，PWP
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 14





	白露浮光

/

01

徐仁宇刚从酒吧里走出来，看到一个模糊的人影正靠在路灯旁发呆。

隔着几米的距离，那人的侧脸被渡了一层浅金色的眩光，睫毛的阴影汇聚在眼下，衔接着桃红色的脸颊。他抬起纤细的手腕，把肩上的棕色长发拨弄到身后，露出修长的脖子和起伏明显的胸脯。直挺挺得窄腰与灯杆间留有余地，下面是超短裙，臀部丰满挺翘，紧贴在路灯的铁杆上凹成缺了一角的圆月。

徐仁宇眼周的肌肉收缩，构成一个眯眼审视的动作，随手点燃了叼在嘴里的香烟。

那个人也注意到了徐仁宇，侧过身来看他。眼神交错之间，他踩着米黄色板鞋走了过来。可他的脚步跌跌撞撞，离近了徐仁宇才发现他双眼泛红，眼底积攒着泪。他摔进男人的怀抱，男人捧住他的脸，耳边传来什么东西在震动的微妙响声。

夜雾蒙蒙，缭绕在二人之间，徐仁宇挥手驱散眼前的白烟，却意外闻到比尼古丁和焦油更浓烈的甜香。那人用食指轻轻勾勒徐仁宇西装翻领的形状，低头便能瞥见一块残留下来的红色甲油。

“哥哥，可以帮帮我吗？”

02

男人停车、熄火，顺便抓住了抚弄自己下身的那只柔软的手。

别着急，徐仁宇用气声说。陆东植全心全意的“色情表演”激发了徐仁宇心底千万股伴着性冲动的焦躁。可被制止的人难耐地挪动自己的下身，每次摩擦都有颤动声从体内泄露而出，他把轿车的坐垫弄的一片狼藉。

俩人走下车，钻进巷子里的矮门。粉紫色灯光把走廊压进昏暗游离的氛围里，长发的人攀住徐仁宇，半分眼带羞郝、半分焚身欲火。伴随着“滴答”一声，他们进了门。

徐仁宇隔着化纤布料揉搓陆东植的臀肉，陆东植摊在徐仁宇的肩头随男人的动作献出自己。他仰头索吻，男人置之不理，反而抓住他的后颈，将他按在了床上。

身后的人掀起他的裙子，看见白色内裤晕开一片水痕，徐仁宇伸出食指，尝试隔着贴身布料去按那个小口所在的位置，换来陆东植短暂的呜咽——那里藏着一个橡胶制成的人造物。陆东植并拢双腿，羞耻心令他对周遭的一切更为敏感，于是他尽力克制体内传出的震动声，可越是收紧，便会将那个让他疯狂的东西吸得越深。

徐仁宇剥下他最后一块遮羞布，让那条内裤挂在他膝盖弯曲的节点。一根被体液沾湿的白线贴在陆东植的股间，男人试着拉动那根线，恰好将圆润的玩具带到了欲望源泉所汇聚的那一点。

“嗯……快、快把它拿出去。”

鲜红的嘴巴没有克制自己的呻吟，他的声音里藏了些乞求，冷气掠过到裸露在外的柔嫩皮肤，反而由内而外烘高他的体温。

“东植，愿赌服输。我讨厌不守信用的人。”

徐仁宇拍了拍两瓣丰满的臀——那朵含苞待放的花不断张合，吐出裹着透明光泽的露水，沾湿了徐仁宇干净的手指。

沾满白露的指尖被送到陆东植的嘴边。在眼神示意下，俯首的人拨开脸侧的乱发，撑起上身，让那两瓣薄唇去寻潮湿的手指，用口腔将它变得更湿。

他需要男人那根活生生的热源，而不是身体里那颗工厂流水线生出的果实。但徐仁宇得理不饶人，仍然用手指搅动着陆东植的舌头，甚至向喉咙里探去。没法吞咽的唾液顺着嘴唇滑落在传单上，仿佛稀释过的墨点。陆东植眯起眼睛，让床头的台灯变成一条线形的光影。

全身的血液都汇聚在身下的软肉里，陆东植不堪其扰，便以跪姿向后倾，妄想用股间的花蜜去蹭男人的裤子，更多的，是藏在拉链后面的阴茎。

那里早就变得很硬，像一把未出鞘的匕首，但这匕首的主人却过于冷静。

陆东植转过头，双眸在迷蒙的光线中反射出徐仁宇的影子。

“你不想进来吗？”

发声者的唇瓣被磨得殷红，连喉咙都奏出嘶哑的共鸣，他的语气听起来带着撒娇般的怨念。紧致的腰身几乎挂不住被掀起的短裙，长发也在体液的浸润下缠乱在一起。他觉得自己丢了魂，只希望徐仁宇能像杀死蝼蚁般用隐秘处的刑具杀死自己。

03

那颗玩具被男人缓慢拉动，带出更多发亮的露水。陆东植觉得自己差点要把那一小堆橡胶融化在肠子里。等他回过神的时候，徐仁宇已经摘掉了领带，解开了衬衫的前三颗扣子。

这人白的发光——陆东植用观赏性的目光等男人脱掉所有的衣服。

可徐仁宇停下了宽衣解带的动作，抬眼冲着他笑。陆东植不解其意，又急切的过分。他翻了个身，大张双腿做出等候被进入的姿势。

徐仁宇回身坐在了卧床斜对面的扶手椅上。

他拍拍自己的腿，示意陆东植过去。

——你要干嘛？

——我刚才帮了东植xi这么多，现在是不是轮到东植xi帮我了？

陆东植毫不遮掩地翻了个白眼，他前面涨得不行，但不敢伸手去抚慰自己的那根东西。

阿西，再和他打赌，我就去跳汉江。

徐仁宇听不到陆东植的腹诽，他挑起自己的眉毛，既不焦急，也不慌张。可他腿间的那根巨物早就把西服裤子撑变了形。

陆东植软绵绵的身子像一滩水——艰难地起身，光脚踩在地毯上。挂在膝窝的内裤被他踢开，他用手解开拉链，把深爱的那根东西释放出来。简单地上下套弄了几个来回，陆东植便认为这个东西已经足够热也足够硬，足以嵌进自己缺失了一块的身体。

他左手环起徐仁宇的脖子，右手扶住那柄刃，用自己熟悉的速度推进了甬道。那东西破开收缩在一起的软肉，钻到了最深处。陆东植以徐仁宇的肩膀为基点，扶起自己，又重重下坠。那两团肉压在徐仁宇的腿间，同时带起陆东植的阴茎一同落在他精壮的小腹底。

“求求了，你也动一动吧。”

陆东植在男人的耳边呢喃细语。他用那根阴茎取悦自己，想拿那硬邦邦的东西去捅自己身体里那块凸起的软肉，可始终不得要领。那东西每次都轻描淡写地滑过去，为了止住那折磨人的渴望，他便更用力夹紧屁股。

这一夹，徐仁宇瞬间瞪大了眼睛。

男人一把环住自顾自颤动的腰肢，顶进那团花苞，开始全权掌控陆东植喘息的节奏。

西服的布料磨得陆东植的屁股通红，下身流了好些水，陆东植甚至来不及想徐仁宇会不会直接扔掉这昂贵的定制西装。他把快乐的眼泪都抹在了男人的衬衫领子上，仿佛势必要毁掉整套衣服。后来，他连呻吟的力气都被那根热到不行的东西抽离，只能软趴趴地靠在徐仁宇的怀里，在无意识里容许男人把自己送上了天。

04

他是被窗外的鸟叫声吵醒的。

陆东植烦躁得很，可有脾气也不敢乱发，毕竟理亏的人是他自己。

昨天自顾自得爽晕了过去，连男人后来射没射都不知道。他扫视自身，发现那顶假发早就被人摘了下去，但超短裙和上衣还挂在身上，全是褶皱。

徐仁宇在陆东植的胸前熟睡，他将青年抱在双臂之间，有种死也不放手的气势。可那张睡脸竟格外地温顺，肌肉舒展，眉睫甚至为这张脸添了莫名其妙的柔情。男人貌似还在他晕过去之后洗了个澡，虽然隐约可以看见些许青色胡茬挂在嘴边，可那头顺滑的黑发几乎遮掩住了主人所有狠戾的脾气。

也许就是这样的徐仁宇，在陆东植的心底填了把柴，让他的爱意星火燎原。

不忍干扰男人美梦的陆东植将目光移回正上方的天花板，用左手梳理着男人脑后的头发，缓慢而有节奏地晃动手腕。

一下、一下

他在破晓时分又一次陷入了浅眠。

\- THE END -


End file.
